The Protein Data Bank is a repository of protein structions managed and supported by the National Science Foundation, Department of Energy, National Instutitues of General Medical Sciences, National Library of Medicine, National Cancer Institute, National Institute of Diabestes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, and National Institute for Neurological Disorders and Stroke.